Cars Daredevil Garage
Cars Daredevil Garage was an app released for iOS on July 29, 2015. The game is free, but features in-app purchases, similarly to another mobile game, Cars: Fast as Lightning. This game is no longer available on the app store to purchase. However, if the app is in the player's app library, they can still download and play it. Gameplay on a loop]]The game is a "toys-to-life" game in which players can scan die-cast vehicles into their game using the in-app camera function and, once the vehicles have been identified, they will be unlocked and added to the player's character roster. Players can customize and race at their own tracks and there are a variety of stunts, such as loops, that can be added. There appears to be a three-star ranking system that is determined by the player's performance. Compatible vehicles *Lightning McQueen (Cars 1) *Pit Crew Member Sarge *Chick Hicks *Charlie Checker *Ponchy Wipeout *Nat McLugnut *Gray Semi *Mario Andretti *Greg Candyman *James Cleanair *Ruby "Easy" Oaks *Dexter Hoover *Yellow Ramone *Ponchy Wipeout's Pitty *Tomber *Sarge *Larry Camper *Paul Oilkley *DJ *Daisu Tsashimi *Brian Gearlooski *Ryan Shields *Dinoco Lightning McQueen *Kit Revster *Dinoco Mia *Shu Todoroki *Edamame Tsashimi *Finn McMissile *Dinoco Chick Hicks *Lightning Storm Lightning McQueen *Flo *Doug Speedcheck *Chauncy Fares *Road Repair Lightning McQueen *Jay W. *Giuseppe Motorosi *Not Chuck *Benny Brakedrum *Dinoco Tia *Miles Axlerod *Lost Van *Davey Apex *Edwin Kranks *Boost *Lightning McQueen (Cars 2) *Frank *Sajan Karia *Nigel Gearsley *Mater *Raoul ÇaRoule *Mrs. The King *Easy Idle Pitty *Doc Hudson w/ Headset *Petrol Pulaski *Mater w/ Allinol Cans *Lewis Hamilton *Lightning Ramone *Benny Brakedrum *Jeff Gorvette *Tex Dinoco *Brent Mustangburger with Headset *Dusty *Shigeko *David Hobbscap w/ Headset *Ucchi *Haiki *Trent Crow-Tow *Red *Richard Clayton Kensington *Shigeko *Kevin Racingtire *Miles Axlerod with Microphone *Determined Lightning McQueen *Matthew "True Blue" McCrew *Mike Fuse *Wingo *Transforming Lightning McQueen *Cruz Besouro *Tomber *Guido *Marty Brakeburst *Kabuto *Francesco Bernoulli *Acer *Pit Crew Guido *M. Fenderickson *Dexter Hoover w/ Yellow Flag *Kori Turbowitz *Tractor *Snot Rod *Brett Warnewagen *Radiator Springs Lightning McQueen *Miguel Camino *Rotor Turbosky *Holley Shiftwell *Grem in Trouble *Okuni *Hydraulic Lightning Ramone *Fillmore *Luigi *Maurice Wheelks *Flo w/ Tray *Siren Carbarini *Scott Spark *Claude Scruggs *Otis *Pit Crew Flo *Gearett Taylor *Timothy Twostroke *Mater w/ Sign *Fabulous Doc Hudson *Lizzie *Acer in Trouble *Larry Camper *Sheriff *Acer w/ Luggage Cart *Cruisin' Lightning McQueen *Rusty *The King *Brand New Mater *Vladimir Trunkov *Sally *Pit Crew Fillmore *Clutchy *Blinkie *Rimso *Beep Beep *Honkers *Carla Veloso *Rip Clutchgoneski *Max Schnell *Doc Hudson *Chief RPM *Bumper Save Pitty *Greta Bruchman *Pit Crew Mack *Mini *Otto Bonn *Carbon Fiber Lightning McQueen *Carbon Fiber Miguel Camino *Carbon Fiber Raoul CaRoule *Carbon Fiber Lewis Hamiltion *Carbon Fiber Max Schnell *Carbon Fiber Nigel Gearsley *Silver Lightning McQueen *Silver Francesco Bernoulli *Silver Raoul RaCaroule *Silver Carla Veloso *Silver Max Schnell *Silver Miguel Camino *Silver Jeff Gorvette *Silver Nigel Gearsley *Silver Lewis Hamiliton *Ice Racer Lightning McQueen *Ice Racer Francesco Bernoulli *Ice Racer Raoul CaRoule *Ice Racer Carla Veloso *Ice Racer Miguel Camino *Ice Racer Max Schnell *Ice Racer Jeff Gorvette *Ice Racer Nigel Gearsley *Ice Racer Lewis Hamiltion *Ice Racer Vitaly Petrov *Neon Lightning McQueen *Neon Raoul RaCarouleF *Neon Max Schnell *Neon Miguel Camino *Neon Nigel Gearsley *Neon Lewis Hamiliton Development Around June 2015, collectors were beginning to discover new die-cast vehicles with an advertisement for the app on the right side of the blister card. Shortly after, a website for the game was launched, titled "www.carsdaredevil.com", which confirmed that the game would be released at a later date in 2015. Gallery CarsDaredevilGarageLogo.jpg|Logo CDGloadscreen.jpg|Loading screen CDGlarry.jpg|A die-cast vehicle with the game advertisement ''Disney Pixar Cars: The Die-cast Series'' Starting on July 16, 2016, Pixar began to upload a series of videos based on the app, called The Die-cast Series, onto their official YouTube channel. On August 15, 2018, a new video called Cars Daredevil Garage Takes on the Beach was made. External links *Official website *List of Scannable Cars Category:Video Games